Mi querida Evey
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: Evey se siente distraída y preocupada por lo que le vaya a pasar a el hombre que más ha afectado en su vida.


Nota de autor: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de una película que me gusto muchísimo aunque prefiero más el comic por varias razones con respecto a la personalidad de V y un poco con el ambiente y tiempo que se da en la película.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y por favor no sean duros conmigo x3

Disclaimer: V for Vendetta y sus personajes (tanto en el comic como en la película) no me pertenecen.

.

.

Mi querida Evey.

.

.

.

Ella no lograba entender del todo el texto marcado en aquellos libros de gran grosor y al parecer antiguos. Por más que los releyese muchas veces, se le hacía imposible entender aquellas palabras que se hacían eternas en su mente y de otro idioma imposible de entender.

Tal vez ella no tenía el _'toque'_ que él tenía.

Y por más que él le dijera lo inteligente que era, ella aun le costaba creer algo como eso… claro que estaba segura que si le ponía más empeño a los libros regados en el escritorio y dejaba de distraerse pensando en cosas triviales para otros, importantes para ella, llegaría a entender sus significados.

Pero su mente se encontraba fuera de sí, especialmente ese día.

Reviso el pequeño reloj que estaba situado encima del escritorio y se sorprendió al notar que eran más de las doce de la noche y el tiempo se había ido volando.

_La vida es aquello que te pasa mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes._

Dicha frase encajaba perfectamente en ese momento.

Oyó el chirriar de una puerta que la saco de sus ensoñaciones y como si fuera un perro de caza preparado para hacer lo que hace mejor, Evey alto de su asiento, tenso sus músculos y en posición de defensa, camino con precaución a el lugar de donde había oído provenir el ruido.

Pudo visualizar una gran silueta completamente de negro y de ella se destacaba la máscara de _Guy Fawkes_, tal vez esto le hubiera dado miedo antes pero ya no.

- _Mi querida Evey_… - Escucho emitir de la máscara que representaba a el hombre, _su nombre_. Sus labios de metal no se movieron ni un segundo, la pronunciación de su nombre solo salió de estos como el aire y ya – Veo que todavía estas despierta… Evey.

¿Por qué pronunciaba tanto su nombre?

Por un momento creyó que para él, su nombre era una hermosa melodía que aunque durara tan poco era un gusto para sus oídos, tal vez por que como dijo una vez, tiene _'V'_ pero eso no era el único punto fuerte del nombre, tal vez porque cada vez que él lo pronunciaba lo sentía como un poema, uno sobre una mujer hermosa y audaz que sobrevivió a los tiempos de guerra, algo un poco común pero inspirador.

Y tal vez en solo pensar en su nombre le llegaba a la mente, una chica que en su rostro se reflejaba la experiencia del dolor que ha llegado a sufrir en el transcurso de su vida pero no solo eso se ve en su rostro, también se ve a una fiera a punto de atacar grácilmente, preparada para cualquier ataque y sin miedo alguno.

Miro detalladamente al hombre corpulento que tenía al frente para notal algunos rasguños y el sucio de la pólvora en su máscara.

Sabía que esa clase de signos no pronosticaban nada bueno.

- Has llegado muy tarde… - La preocupación se apodero de ella ¿Pero que podía decirle? Las palabras no salían de su boca y su mente empezaba a sacar conclusiones.

El hombre que además de ser representado por una máscara de _Guy Fawkes_, un conspirador ingles que apareció a principios del siglo XVII. Fue denominado por el pueblo y por el mismo como _'V'_.

V pareció quedarse quieto y aunque Evey no viera a través de la máscara, suponía que estaba meditando como decirle o actuar en ese momento.

Porque en esos momentos, ella opto por _solo la verdad._

Evey observo al hombre caminar hacia ella después de un pequeño tiempo de incomodidad y después de que el espacio entre ellos dejo de existir, V saco sus manos de su capa larga que las cubría y las poso en sus hombros.

- Evey… no tienes de que preocuparte – "_Lo que tendrá que pasar, ha de pasar"_ algo así debió continuar en el espacio en blanco que quedo después de que V hablara pero ella sabía que él no iba a decir tal cosa para preocuparla. Empero ella estaba preocupada, así que no ayudaba mucho. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y que V iba a salir afectado.

El contacto entre ellos se rompió después de unos momentos y V se encamino a otro lugar de las galerías de las sombras que ella desconocía.

¿Era normal apreciar a tu captor que a pesar de que confía en ti, su rostro es su más profundo secreto?

Ella no diría apreciar, tal vez era algo más fuerte que apreciar.

- _V_ – La vocal salió de sus labios por instinto e hizo que el hombre parara en seco y volteara. No era común en ellos tener mucho contacto afectuoso, solamente cuando bailaban pero eso ya era suficiente para los dos, para saber que los dos se sentían a gusto con el otro y que a pesar del caos que se encontraba en las calles, ellos estaban en paz en ese momento.

Pero Evey no quería bailar en ese instante, quería demostrarle que podía entrar en contacto con el sin que la excusa fuera una canción que nunca antes habían oído y que querían bailar, solo para estar cerca uno del otro.

Respiro hondo y calmo sus nervios mentalmente y camino hacia donde estaba el hombre esperando por ella, sabía que él no esperaba el próximo movimiento inesperado que ella iba a hacer y sabía lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Se abrazó a su torso y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo quería pero ya con un abrazo le costaba.

Claro las manos enguantadas del terrorista no se quedaron atrás y se apoyaron a su pequeña espalda apretándola más hacia él, tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaban y lo que podía darle ánimos a los dos.

Y después de un tiempo, los dos se separaron y las manos de V tocaron con delicadeza la cara de Evey y susurro tan bajo para después irse – Buenas noches, _Dulce Evey._

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que no me quedo muy bien, en estos momentos me siento carente de inspiración.

Y por si tienen duda, este fanfic va de la película, NO del comic.

Sin más que decir. Chais~

Espero hacer otro fanfic de esta pareja pronto!


End file.
